Copy and Paste
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: This whole idea came from reading my profile. SasuSaku! Rated K plus for mild swearing and kisses, as well as FLUFF.


**A/N: Neeee, I'm so sorry for disappearing for months!**

**Hopefully you guys can forgive me...please? Refer to my profile for details. In the meantime, I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girl: Do I ever cross your mind?<strong>_

_**Boy: no.**_

_**Girl: Do you like me?**_

_**Boy: not really.**_

_**Girl: Do you want me?**_

_**Boy: no.**_

_**Girl: Would you cry if I left?**_

_**Boy: no.**_

_**Girl: Would you live for me?**_

_**Boy: no.**_

_**Girl: Would you do anything for me?**_

_**Boy: no.**_

_**Girl: Choose me or your life.**_

_**Boy: My life.**_

_**The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says:**_

_**Boy: The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.**_

_**The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.**_

_**The reason why I don't want you is because I need you.**_

_**The reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.**_

_**The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.**_

_**The reasn why I wouldn't do anything for you is because I would do EVERYTHING for you.**_

_**The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.**_

_**Copy and paste this to your profile if you think that's sweet.**_

Sakura was currently on the brink of madness, her beloved sitting just a few feet away from her. They were currently at a nice restaraunt to celebrate Sasuke's return to Konoha, and he was being as cold as ever.

There was silence around the table, the only sounds being the sounds of silverware and ceramics clinking together and the slurping of noodles.

Sakura couldn't stand the silence, but she decided it was better than making a fool of herself.

Finally, she got up, attracting the attention of her three comrades.

"I think I'm going to go get some fresh air," She lied. Really, she had the intention of just going home. "I'll be right back."

It was then that her heart stopped, as Sasuke stood too. "I'll go with you."

_"Shit!"_ She mentally panicked, trying to fight the pink blush that threatened to overcome her face. _"He must've sensed I was lying! Now how can I make my getaway?!"_

She kept on a poker face and nodded, walking away with Sasuke just a few steps behind her.

As soon as they got outside, she sighed, making him look over to her.

"Sasuke," She asked. "Just curious, why'd you decide to come back?"

_And just as I'd pushed my feelings away..._

"Hn." He adjusted his stance, hands in pockets as he gazed at the moon. "I killed Itachi, and Orochimaru's dead. I had nothing left over there, so I came back."

_My heart hurts for you..._

She nodded, watching a young couple walking home, hand in hand. The woman was smiling at her boyfriend, giggling as he told her something. She felt her jaw clench.

_If only that were me..._

"And," He paused, jolting her out of her thoughts as she turned to face him. "I wanted to restart my clan."

_Don't say that!_

Her heart raced invoulentarily as she looked away, fighting the pounding in her throat. "Oh? Who's the lucky girl?"

_Can't you see I still love you?_

He shrugged slightly. "I haven't chose who yet."

_"'d drop everything to be with you._

"Ne, I have a question." Sakura sighed. "Do I ever cross your mind?"

He looked at her skeptically, which in turn made her blush.

"Don't look at me like that!" She huffed. "Ino dared me to ask someone that."

_Liar._

He thought about it for a minute, then said, "No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

_Driving a stake through my heart again, eh, Uchiha?_

"Do you want me?" She asked, fighting off tears.

"No." Still stoic as ever.

"Would you cry if I left?"

Sasuke looked a bit annoyed at the questions. "No."

"Would you live for me?" Crap, her voice was beginning to break a little. Keep calm, Sakura! Keep calm.

"No."

_I wish you could see how I feel about you!_

"Would you do anything for me?" She felt her heart hurt, as if someone were squeezing it tightly.

"Choose me or your life." Last question.

"My life."

_I would've walked on hot coals for you, dammit!_

There it was; the sound of her heart tearing in two. She could feel the red hot pain flash through her chest as she stooped a little, mouth going agape in a silent gasp.

"Th-thanks, Sasuke." She choked out. "I was about to go home anyways. Good night."

Just as she began to walk away, he caught her arm and pulled her back, hugging her to himself.

"...Eh? Sasuke...?" Her eyes went wide and her face heated up.

She could feel him start to shake a bit and she felt a single droplet of something wet splash on her hair.

_Tears...?_

"The reason you don't cross my mind is because you're always on my mind." He gripped her tighter.

_I will always love you._

"The reason I don't like you is because I love you."

_I'd give my life for you._

"The reason I don't want you is because I need you."

_You are my whole world._

"The reason I wouldn't cry if you left..." He let loose another tear. "is because I would die if you left."

_I didn't want to kill you._

"The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you."

He felt her begin to shake under his hug, and he felt something wet hit his hands.

_My heart breaks because of my love for you._

"The reason I wouldn't do anything for you is because I would do everything for you."

He brushed away some of her tears.

_I never would've left had I known it would hurt this much._

"The reason I chose my life is because _you_ are my life."

He turned her around and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, quiet sobs coming from her throat.

He hugged her back just as hard and, slowly, his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

Once they broke away, her arms left his neck and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke..." She sniffled and wiped away another tear. "I didn't know you..."

She trailed off when he got on one knee.

Pulling out a velvet box, he gazed into her eyes. "Since I've pretty much summed up all of my feelings for you, will you do me the honor of becoming Sakura Uchiha?"

Her breathing abruptly stopped for a few seconds, her eyes wide as she stared at the box, as if it was some freak of nature.

When she opened her mouth to speak, it sounded garbled. Clearing her thoat, she tried again.

"Sasuke-kun..." She blinked, "Are you really...asking me to marry you?"

"Yes."

For an instant, she felt as if she were about to faint. Her head became light, but she caught herself and smiled.

That smile grew to a large grin, and she tackled him with a hug. "Yes! I do, I do!"

She could feel the vibrations of his chest as he chuckled from beneath her, and she started laughing too.

After hearing her yells, Naruto and Kakashi rushed out of the restaraunt and stared at the couple on the ground.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke asked me to marry him!" She got off of him and helped him up, looking genuinely happy after so many years of solitude.

Naruto just stood there gaping like a fish out of water. "WHAA-AT? TEME?!"

He stared at Naruto with a cool expression and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Dope."

Kakashi's eye crinkled into a warm smile. "Congratulations, you two."

Naruto snapped out of it, walked up to Sasuke, and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm really happy for you and all, but I swear to Kami, if you do _one_ thing to hurt her, I will kick your ass all the way back to Otogakure."

Sasuke wasn't swayed by the threat, but smirked. "I'll remember that."

Sakura blushed, gazing up at her fiancee.

Sasuke caught her eye and gazed down at her with a genuine, yet small, smile.

Kakashi leaned over and whispered to Naruto, "Maybe we should give them some privacy."

Naruto folded his arms and, reluctantly, agreed and the two began walking back into the restaraunt.

Sasuke pulled her up for another kiss, and in the sky above them, began fireworks.


End file.
